Silky Heart
by Aosenzix
Summary: Hatiku yang dulu terasa hampa, kini diisi oleh semua tentang dirinya. Manik violet yang tak pernah kulupakan, hanyalah dia. OzxAlice. Kisah cinta diantara karakter Pandora yang saling berhubungan. RnR?  HIATUS


Sebelumnya, saya ingin menambahkan beberapa hal.

Bagi yang gak ngerti kata2 diatas, saya tambahkan deh :D :

**-**Surai : Rambut

-Manik, Iris : Warna mata

**Warning: cerita ini bener-bener ABAL ==" bahasa cukup berat (karena saya juga Roleplayer sih)...  
**

* * *

Silky Heart

**Part One, **That Violet-Eyed Girl

_-The Dearest One in my Heart -_

…'_ctrak'_

Suara nyaring yang terdengar ketika pemuda ini meletakkan cangkirnya. Rambut berwarna keemasan dipadukan dengan bolamata hijau bagaikan batu zamrud yang terlihat begitu datar dan sayu. Entah mungkin dikarenakan hatinya yang gundah, ataukah memang selalu begitu? Tidak, tidak. Pemuda ini sama sekali tak pernah bersikap seperti itu di kala hari sebelumnya. Jemarinya mengetuk meja dan membuat irama sederhana. Tangan kirinya bertopang dagu, dan…

"Haah~"

Menghela nafas, iris hijaunya memperhatikan isi cangkir yang tinggal setengah itu. Terlihat begitu pekat warna teh yang kini dikocok olehnya menggunakan sendok kecil bermata berlian. Hatinya yang masih gundah itu membuatnya tak bersemangat. Pemuda ini mengubah posisi menjadi bersandar pada kursinya. Tiba-tiba saja…

'BRUK!'

Dentuman keras terdengar tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Suara apakah gerangan? Segera bangkit dari tempat duduk, pemuda ini berlari menuju seorang gadis yang rupa-rupanya baru saja terjatuh dari pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Tubuh gadis itu terbaring diatas tanah. Dengan pakaian aneh berwarna merah dan bermotifkan wajik putih, dan surai cokelat yang tua tergerai panjang.

"Siapa itu?"

Sang pemuda menghampiri gadis malang itu. Baru saja ia mengulurkan tangan (paling tidak membantunya berdiri), tangan kanannya ditepis oleh gadis tak dikenal itu. "Jangan menyentuhku!" ucapnya kasar. Dapat dilihat dari parasnya bahwa sang tamu manis ini tak mau diganggu. Gadis bersurai panjang itu bangun dan mengubah posisi menjadi terduduk, mengusap kepalanya yang tadi sempat terbentur tanah.

Sekali lagi, sang Tuan Muda ini mendekat pada tamu manis didekatnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi, "Kau tidak apa, Nona?"

"…" rautnya yang kesal itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Tanpa menerima sedikitpun bantuan pemuda itu, ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang agak kotor. Dengan mudanya sebuah kalimat tolakan terucap, "Kubilang jangan menyentuhku, dengar?" kedua alisnya mengernyit menatap pemuda iris hijau itu. Berkacak pinggang, tangan kanannya menyibak rambut panjangnya.

Suara yang manis itu seakan terngiang dibenaknya. Hanya mengulum senyuman, ia tetap membantu gadis itu. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya, kalau boleh tahu… Ada keperluan apa dengan saya?"

Tak bergeming sekali lagi. Iris violetnya menatap tajam karena tak suka. Walau sudah dibentak berkali-kalipun sepertinya pemuda berwajah tampan ini masih menyunggingkan senyuman. Paras Nona cantik ini perlahan memerah karena tersipu melihat senyuman itu. Agak memalingkan wajahnya yang cukup 'chubby' itu. "Ti-tidak ada kok, aku ha-hanya sa-salah rumah kok…" Tentu saja ia berbohong. Tak berani mengucapkannya yang sebenarnya. Kedua kelerengnya seakan terhisap oleh pesona hijau zamrud yang begitu tenang dan lembut. Aura hangat menyelimuti diri mereka berdua. Terasa nyaman, dan tenang.

Tertawa kecil, pemuda yang bernama Oz Vessalius itu mengulurkan tangan. "Maukah minum teh bersamaku, Nona? Kebetulan sekali saya sedang dalam waktu senggang. Sebagai permintaan maaf, mungkin?" sebuah uluran tangan tertuju kepadanya. Kau tahu, Oz berani bertaruh bahwa sang Nona yang ada di hadapannya bersikap salah tingkah. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebaiknya pemuda ini segera mengajaknya.

"Ayo!" ujarnya dengan riang dan bahagia. Menggenggam tangan mungil sang Nona dengan erat, seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Tentu saja gadis itu agak tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan sang Tuan tak dikenal yang sekarang menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Rona merah berbaur di pipinya yang yang putih seputih salju itu.

Mengajak sang Nona manis kearah tempat dimana Oz akan menjamunya sebagai Lady Terhormat. Ia tak peduli status yang mengikat sang gadis yang begitu cantik. Bukan cantik dari luar—maksudnya cantik dari dalam. Ah, siapakah nama malaikat yang menghampirinya saat itu? Bibirnya melengkung dengan sempurna, kelereng hijau zambrud nya menatap kristal violet itu dengan tatapan tenang. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua saat itu. Ahh! Bukan ini yang Oz mau! Paling tidak—berkenalan, atau semacamnya. Lagipula, tidak sopan jika memanggil seorang Lady dengan sebutan 'kamu', bukan namanya. Yasudahlah.

"Oya, Nona. Siapa nama anda?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Alis sang gadis berkedut tak senang. Seharusnya 'pangeran' ini memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Bukannya bertanya. Menghela nafas sejenak, dilepasnya genggaman itu dan berhenti melangkah. Menatap pemuda itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Ditendangnya tulang kering sang pemuda hingga membuatnya jatuh berlutut sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Berdiri tepat dihadapan sang pemuda. Ia tak peduli apakah rasanya sangat menyakitkan atau lainnya. Yang jelas, ia tak suka dengan cara menanyakan namanya. Bukan memperkenalkan diri dulu.

"Harusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu, dasar bodoh!" bentak sang Nona agak kasar.

Pemuda ini bersikeras mencoba berpikir. Ya, suatu kebodohan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan pada seseorang yang belum ia kenal—apalagi seorang wanita. Suara kekehan pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya yang sempat ditendang itu. Perlahan bangun dan mencoba menjaga keseimbangan. Senyuman sepuluh juta dollar itu masih bertaut diwajahnya. Walau dalam hatinya sempat menjerit kesakitan ketika tulang keringnya ditendang seenaknya saja.

"Baiklah, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri pada anda." sedikit membungkuk hormat. Seorang Gentleman memang harusnya begitu kan?

"Saya Oz Vessalius. Jika boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?" sekali lagi bertanya dengan sopan. Ia berharap tidak mendapat tendangan itu lagi. Sudah cukup satu tendangan. Ia tak mau wajahnya babak belur hanya karena sebuah tendangan.

Masih belum ada senyuman yang tersungging diwajah sang Nona. Ah, apakah ia marah? Tapi menurutnya cukup manis juga. Setiap orang punya daya tarik masing-masing. Walau baru sekali melihat, Oz bisa menarik kesimpulan mengenai sang gadis mungil berbaju merah-putih ini.

Pertama, cantik. Bukannya menggombal atau apa lho, tapi kenyataan kalau gadis ini cantik. Perawakan yang mungil itu, rambut berantakan yang panjang dan tak pernah diatur, sepasang kristal berwarna violet yang terang, apalagi kulit halus berwarna putih pucat yang terasa dingin. Singkat kata, perfect beauty dari dalam. Alias cantik secara alamiah. Tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita lainnya yang selalu menyibukkan diri dengan bersolek di depan meja rias. Tentu saja pemuda ini tidak terlalu menyukainya. Ia lebih suka gadis sederhana yang cantik dari dalam, tidak ditutupi oleh perhiasan mencolok atau apalah itu.

Kedua, keras kepala. Haha, ini tidak usah ditanyakan lagi. Mulai dari sikap acuh tak acuhnya itu, lalu membentak dengan kasar. Ini juga salah satu daya tarik sang nona. Sangat jelas ketahuan dari sikap kasar yang tadi menendang tulang keringnya. Aha, mungkin itulah yang membuat banyak lelaki terpikat olehnya. Teringat oleh tendangan keras yang barusan dilancarkan pada kaki kirinya. Langsung pemuda tampan itu berharap agar ia bisa lolos dari bentakan yang kedua—mungkin ketiga dari 'Tuan Putri' dihadapannya.

…

"Namaku Alice."

Ah? Apa yang tadi dikatakan? Alice? Itukah nama sang gadis? Oz sempat terpana oleh sang gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Agak kaget juga ketika pada akhirnya sang nona membuka mulut.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nona Alice." Sedikit membungkuk dan mencium punggung tangan Alice perlahan dan lembut seperti seorang Pangeran mengecup punggung sang Tuan Putri terkasih dalam dongeng anak-anak. Kembali menuntun sang gadis beranjak dari tempat itu. Melepaskan genggaman ketika mencapai tempat yang dituju oleh mereka berdua. Ditariknya sebuah kursi untuk Alice duduki. Mempersilahkan duduk.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona Alice." Tawarnya sopan. Sang gadis menurut dan duduk saja. Duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya. Kedua tangan terlipat didada. "Panggil aku Alice, jangan pakai Nona." memincingkan mata sesaat pada Oz. Tak suka karena perilakunya yang menurut dia—sang Nona terlalu berlebihan. Oz yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap si pemilik kristal violet itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia turut duduk di sebuah kursi yang menjadi tempatnya. Membalikkan satu cangkir berukiran nyanyian musim panas yang telungkup. Menuangkan teh berwarna merah pekat dengan harum masam yang bercirikhas itu.

Rosella Tea.

Dituangnya kembali teh merah pekat itu pada cangkirnya yang sudah kosong beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengocok teh itu dengan sebuah sendok kecil bergagang platina sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan diatas meja. Alice yang sedaritadi terdiam akhirnya mengeluarkan reaksi dengan meminum teh yang terasa cukup masam tapi enak dilidah. "Teh apa ini?" sebuah pertanyaan terluncur dari bibir mungilnya yang sempat bergumam. Mencoba mencerna rasa pada indra pengecapnya.

Sang pemilik manik hijau itu mengembangkan senyuman bisnisnya, berkata tanpa menatap Alice sedikitpun. "Rosella." Jawabnya singkat.

Bagi Alice yang bukanlah seorang bangsawan tentu tidak tahu menahu tentang hal seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya merasakan minuman segar senikmat itu dilidahnya. Sedikit menimbulkan tanda tanya. Apalagi Alice adalah gadis yang tak pernah peduli dengan hal tatakrama bangsawan. Toh, dirinya sendiri hanya rakyat biasa. Mengernyit sesaat, kembali meneguk tehnya. "Enak juga."

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang Nona menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Ah, bisa juga si Nona Alice tersenyum polos seperti itu. Oz tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang jarang-jarang ia temukan—tepatnya baru ia temukan. Bersandar pada kursinya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Syukurlah kau menyukai teh ini. Kukira Anda tidak suka—"

"Apakah teh ini terbuat dari daging ?" kumatlah kebodohan Alice. Sedikit catatan, gadis ini adalah pencinta daging sejati. Jadi tak heran kalau apapun yang baru dikenalnya pasti dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang lezat bernama daging.

Oz terdiam sejenak, menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Dan… akhirnya meledak juga. Baru kali ini tertawa lepas hanya karena satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir kemerahan Alice, daging. "Ahahaha! Bu-bukan daging, Alice." Mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang sudah kelewatan batas itu. Tawanya sedikit mereda. Semburat merah menyebar dengan cepat di wajahnya karena malu dengan hipotesanya itu.

"A-apa ada yang salah denganku?" ucapnya ketus, tentu sambil menahan rasa malu itu.

Oz kembali menyunggingkan senyuman dengan maksud memaklumi. Bukannya berniat mengejek. "Teh Rosella itu terbuat dari bunga rosella merah yang dikeringkan. Kemudian dibuatlah menjadi teh segar dengan rasa yang cukup menarik. Sedikit masam maksudnya." jelas sang Vessalius muda itu. Manik violet sang gadis menatap isi cangkirnya yang tinggal separuh. Merah mencerminkan dirinya yang berani dan tak kenal kata menyerah. Tatapannya yang sempat berkedut seakan turun dan sedikit tenang nampaknya. Baguslah kalau begitu, batinnya.

Entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan ringan tanpa beban.

Sesuatu yang membingungkan, namun terasa mudah dipahami.

Sesuatu yang dilupakan, kini kembali teringat dalam benaknya.

Gejolak rasa senang, rindu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan membangkitkan sisa-sisa memori yang pernah ia lupakan dulu. Aah, kenangan-kenangan itu. Seseorang dulu sekali pernah mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Jika tidak salah, sebuah kebun dimana banyak mawar merah yang tumbuh. Terlihat samar. Iris hijau zambrud, rambut pirang keemasan, perawakan tinggi dan tampan. Siapa ya, nama orang itu? Batin Alice dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Eh?

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Baru ia sadari, bayang-bayang lelaki dalam sisa-sisa memorinya itu sekilas… Mirip dengan seseorang yang kini berada dihadapannya. Rambut pirang keemasan, manik hijau zambrud. Apakah orang itu ada kaitannya dengan pemuda yang ada dalam ingatannya? Siapa yang tahu. Tadi apa katanya? Sesuatu…yang menyenangkan?

"Aku juga tak tahu mengapa, rasanya ada benang merah yang menghubungkan kita berdua."

'Bluush!' semburat merah kembali menyembur pada kedua pipi chubbinya itu. Alice menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia malu untuk memperlihatkan wajah manisnya memerah karena ucapan sang pemuda. Sedangakan Oz sendiri, malah bingung dengan tingkah Alice. Apakah pemuda ini salah mengucapkan kata-kata? Mungkinkah gadis ini sakit? batinnya.

"A-ano…"

"Da-dasar bodoh! Ki-kita kan baru kenal!" ucap sang gadis mencoba menahan semburat merah yang tetap membaur itu. Tak tahan dengan senyuman manis dari sang pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Ya ampun, dengan santainya Oz malah menghirup tehnya lagi. Sekali teguk, teh itu habis. Tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Alice.

"Tentu saja aku menyadari hal itu, Nona Alice. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Ucapnya dengan suara yang meyakinkan. Oke, Alice benar-benar tidak tahan dan segera ingin pulang. Ah—tepatnya pergi dari sini. Oz menepuk kepala Alice pelan dan membelai rambutnya lembut. Sedikit ketenangan menyelimuti hati sang nona kecil.

"Lagi pula aku menganggap kau adalah teman baikku."

Ucapan yang sangat tenang itu membuat hati Alice terenyuh. Teman katanya. Betapa senang tidak terkira ketika kalimat itu terluncur dari bibir sang pemuda. Mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah padam, tapi tidak berani menatap manik hijau zambrud itu. Semburat merah kini dapat dikendalikan olehnya. Akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap sang pemuda. Ya ampun, rupanya senyum bisnis yang cukup ampuh itu belum sirna juga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku juga." Perkataan dengan nada yang riang karena bahagia. Cengiran tersungging diwajah kedua insan itu. Benar-benar hari yang bahagia. "Kita teman baik, janji ya?"

"Tentu saja, Alice." Sedikit mendekat, dan mengecup bibir Alice lembut. Hanya butuh dua detik untuknya menyentuh bibir mungil itu. Hanya butuh dua detik untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin diraih oleh kedua tangannya. Membuat semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah sang Alice yang kini malu-malu.

"Itu sedikit hadiah kecil dariku," tersenyum lembut. Ditepuknya kepala Alice dan dibelainya perlahan. "Kalau butuh diriku, datang saja kembali ke tempat ini. Kau tak perlu sungkan."

Hangat, sedikit basah, dan lembut. Hadiah kecil dari pemuda bernama Oz itu masih berbekas. Kehangatannya itu masih terasa. Untuk pertama kalinya, seumur hidupnya ia mendapat kecupan manis—walau sesaat—dibibir mungilnya. "Terimakasih, Oz…" tertunduk pelan. Menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah.

…

Hatiku yang dulu terasa hampa, kini diisi oleh semua tentang dirinya. Manik violet yang tak pernah kulupakan, hanyalah _dia._

. : Fin (for this Chapter) : .

Naaaah ! Akhirnya saya submit juga fanfic gajelas ini -w-b sebenarnya masih banyak sih fanfic gajelas dari saya. Tapi baru ini yang saya bisa submit. Mohon maaf karena sedikit gaje dan gak jelas. OzxAlice is my favorite XD! Dan mungkin untuk chapter berikutnya adalah pairing…err~ Jack x Alyss atas request-an dari Alyss-Ojousama berjudul Silent Requiem. Okelah, yasudah. Sedikit catatan, saya tidak memiliki apapun dalam cerita ini. PH dan segala isinya adalah milik Jun Mochizuki. Nah, **review anyone?**

Quester Qeyz


End file.
